


Date Night with the Gals

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Date night!





	Date Night with the Gals

It was #datenight for the two most stable couples in Beacon Hills. Melissa McCall and Christopher were ready to meet up with Lincoln and Octavia from Arkadia. They’d never met before, but somehow both decided to have their dinner date together at Sheriff Stilinski’s house while he was on duty. He wouldn’t mind. Melissa and Christ were dressed to the nines the former wearing a dazzling tuxedo and the latter a sparkling maroon ball gown. They both had matching heels.  
Lincoln and Octavia on the other hand went for comfort. Octavia wore a pink sweatsuit like Regina George’s mom from Mean Girls. Lincoln wore a simple suit accessorizing with a tall top hat and an aesthetic fake beard. They were ready to meet the other date goers.  
The two couples showed up on Sheriff’s doorstep. They made polite conversation and introduced themselves to eachother while Melissa broke into the house with her credit card. Finally they made it in and the couples sat at the table. Christ would be cooking for them. He went into the kitchen and broke the glass of the wine cabinet and got them a bottle of wine.   
“Thanks honeybun,” Melissa said.  
“Thank you good sir,” Lincoln said and Octavia nodded in agreement.  
“You’re welcome m’folks,” Christ replied.  
He left the room to rummage through the fridge for some kind of food for dinner, eventually settling on spaghetti and an entire pot roast Sheriff had been saving for his family reunion.  
Melissa sat with Lincoln and Octavia.  
“So how are the kids?” she asked them.  
“We have no kids,” Lincoln said.  
“What a wonderful life you live. I sure wish I didn’t have a kid,” Melissa said.  
“You have a kid?” Octavia asked. Melissa nodded. “Daughter or son?”  
“We aren’t sure,” Melissa said. “He’s dead now.”  
“Oh,” Lincoln sat, tipping his top hat. “I’m so sorry.”  
Melissa laughed happily. “Don’t be sorry. It’s what she deserves.”  
“What was it’s name?” Octavia asked.  
Melissa shuddered and cringed, stumbling over the grotesque name. “Scott.”  
Lincoln and Octavia made a face. “Ew.”  
Christ came into the dining room with a pot of spaghetti and an entire pot roast. “Dinner is served!”  
He sat with his wife and the four ate Sheriff Stilinksi’s food.   
“This is divine,” Octavia said.  
Melissa nodded. “It sure is,” she said through a mouthful of noods.  
“It’s so voluptuous and saucy,” Lincoln said. “I enjoy this very much.”  
“Thank you,” Christ said, then turned around to the strange man at the piano. “Hit it Maestro!”  
The pianist played delicately and gracefully, plunking out the correct keys to play a perfect rendition of Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson.  
When the chorus hit, the four companions sang aloud, screeching out “HEY YA’LL!” and “YEEHAW!”. Christ even stood atop the table, shaking his bon bons and twerking it out.   
That’s when SMFTEOT1 and Derek showed. They had smelled Redneck Woman from all the way at the coffee shop. It wasn’t awkward anymore between Derek and Christ because they had reconciled and still shared custody of Allison and Ballpoint Pen.  
SMFTEOT1 really knew how to strut his stuff. Everyone gave him an entire dance solo which he executed expertly. He even sang along. Derek danced with him and the others whooped and shouted from the sides of the table. It was a bangin house party now. The group of couples danced with eachother to the piano music of their favorite songs and finally when the night got dark and the party songs became none other than The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song, they all slow danced together in a group, everyone holding hands and swaying to the romantic notes. They all shared a group hung and left Sheriff’s house without cleaning or putting away any food.


End file.
